


Yes Or No?

by I_love_Marvel



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes is a confident man... mostly, Caramel, Chocolate, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy, Games, Reader is self conscious, Spoon - Freeform, The lightest amount of angst like ever, Yes or no, bucky loves you, imagine, overweight reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7671916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_love_Marvel/pseuds/I_love_Marvel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky asks reader a couple of questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes Or No?

**Author's Note:**

> I tried okay. Also got the inspiration from Pinterest.

Waiting for your darling Bucky to return home back from a mission you busy yourself by scrolling through Pinterest. "Ooh that's cute." You say to no one while pinning it. 'I wish Bucky could get home sooner... tomorrow's our anniversary...' It has been exactly 2 years since you and Bucky met. You start to smile bout yourself of how you managed to confess your love to each other.

xxx

"Hey Buck can you hand me that spoon over there?". Pointing vaguely to the direction of the spoon. 

"Now. Why can't you do it yourself doll?" He says as he sneaks up behind you resting his hands on your plump hips hugging you from behind. 

"Because! You were closer!" You playfully scold him while batting his lean arms and hands away with you slightly flabby ones. "I thought you said you would help!!" You start frowning at him. You were making chocolates and filling them with caramel.

He returned from the other side of the kitchen while holding a wooden spoon. "Hey I helped." He accuses.

"Yeah you got me a God damn spoon." You reflect back at him.

"You wound me (Y/n)." He exagerates while dramatically slapping his chest with his flesh arm. 

"Shut up and hand me the spoon before the caramel burns." You warn while holding out your arm which he takes and pulls you closer to him and leaves a kiss upon your lips. Your eyes widen and just like that he books it out of the kitchen while giving you the spoon. "James..." You call out softly before rushing to check the caramel before stirring it and taking it off the heat. While you finish up the chocolates you started to think about what just happened a few moments ago. 'He kissed me... yeah it was barely a second but he still kissed me... but get on with the point... your crush just kissed you...' The more you thought about it the more you blushed. After you were done wondering in you thoughts you finished coated the last caramel with chocolate and tapped the tray to get rid of air bubbles before settling them in the fridge to set. Walking to the elevator you ask F.R.I.D.A.Y. where Bucky is.

"In the gym. Do you want to go down there Miss (Y/l/n)?"

"Please F.R.I.D.A.Y."

Opening the doors to the gym you find Bucky punching living daylights out of a random punching bag. 'Jeez wouldn't want that to be me...' 

"James..." You start to say.

"Go away (Y/n). I know you don't feel the same way." He continues puching the bag with tears pricking in his eyes.

"Bucky look at me." You start and he snaps his head towards you eyes that hold so much emotion which you find it's breaking your heart you gently cup his face to wipe away the tears and when he closes his eyes a few more leak out. You take the risk and gently push your lips to his and his eyes snap open and blush slightly covering his tanned cheeks. After the initial moment of shock he snakes his arms around the small of your back while yours go around his neck. He suddenly pushes you against him causing you to wince because that meant he could feel every lump and bump of fat you have. He automatically stops the passionate kiss and his eyes look in to yours. 

"Did I hurt you? Please tell me I didn't hurt you." He begins to ramble while you cut him off with a small peck to which physically relaxes to realize you're not hurt.

"No Buck. But why? How can you like someone like me? I'm hideous." Your eyes start to water at the torment you have been put through.

"Nonsense doll. I love because you were there when the others weren't." You remember you were there to be his handler while he recovered in Wakanda. Sometimes the others would be exploring while he stayed behind in fear he would have a panic attack.

Giving him one last kiss to he happily responded with you whisper "I love you James Buchanan Barnes."

"I love you too (Y/Full name)."

Your lips quilted into a small smile, "Now let's have some chocolate."

xxx

Smiling fondly at the moment you get a message on your phone. Staring down at the message in disgust you felt the tears form. Sometimes you post selfies of you and Bucky which often end up your phone going berserk with a bunch of hate. And tonight is no different feeling a year quickly trace down you cheek you don't hear the door open. Your phone is quickly filling up the quiet space with a notification beep. You feel two arms and a rumble of "Stop staring at the phone doll s'not good to full you're head with all the hate."

"How can I Buck? How can I ignore this?" You look up to him with tears rolling down freely on your cheeks. Bucky quickly grabbed your phone and throws it across the room. Walking around the couch and gently plops down on your lap.

"Baby doll.... let's play a game hmm? It's a simple game called the Yes or No game. There is one rule. You can only yes and no once." You look at him on confusion. "Number one, are you beautiful?"

"No..." You were beyond confused. What was his point?!

"Now doll you can only answer yes to this question. Are you lying?"

"Yes." You mumbled a small smile playing at your lips.

"What was that doll face?" He smirks eyes twinkling with glee.

"I said yes..." You are full on smiling now, the phone was long forgotten and focusing only on Bucky.

"Now if you ever have problems come to me doll. Your problems are mine as well and I'm going to help you every step out the way with making you love yourself as much as I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Alright first work on the Archives and I believe I got all of the mistakes corrected after all I did get my inspiration on Pinterest so yeah thanks for reading!!!


End file.
